Mr. Rude
Mr. Rude is the forty-fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves and the second one created by Adam Hargreaves. Mr. Rude *'Color': Red (Somewhat Orange) *'shape': Semi-circular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None (Original version), three strands of hair (2008 version) *Family:None *Friends:some of the characters *Rivals:Mr. Happy, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity *Occupation:Insulter, Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Insulting people, bad manners, burping, farting *Dislikes:Romance, Being Polite, and having table manners *Height: About 3 feet tall *Weight: Above Average *Release date: 2003 (he is 30 years old with a man's voice) *'Job': Insulting people and being rude *Features: Black top hat (original version), brown shoes (2008 version) *Voice actors: Joseph J. Terry (both 2008-presents) Story A new character has appeared. He is called “Mr. Rude” and has a French accent (alluding to the stereotype that the French are rude people). Mr. Rude is rude to everyone, as his name suggests. He insults a man with a big nose and an overweight woman. To the overweight woman he says "Fatty! You're supposed to eat the things in the fridge, not eat the fridge as well!" However, when Mr. Happy comes to stay with him for a while, Mr. Rude begins to develop manners, though as we can tell by the end of the book, he still has some rudeness within himself. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Rude kept his orange-red color, dark red nose, and shape, but the brown shoes replace his hat, and has three hairs on his head, and kept his French accent. His catchphrase is "I'll give you …," followed by a loud fart (after which the other Mr. Men and Little Misses yell out his name). Almost all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, even Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine, dislike him. He sells clocks that look just like the exterior of his house as seen in Clocks. In both US and UK and English Speaking International Versions Except French, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *Most of Mr. Rude's farts are to get the other characters around him to get out of his sight. *In season 2, a random Mr. Men or Little Miss shouts his name after he farts. *The show is rated TV-Y so his fart sounds like honking. *In season 2 and the website, his farts sound more realistic. This is a running gag as well. *In Sneezes and Hiccups, Mr. Rude ended the hiccup chorus with a burp rather than a fart. As usual, the others shouted "Mr. Rude". In the same episode, the audience there are all Mr. Rude clones (or some of Mr. Rude's relatives), except they each have a hat or hairstyle. *Some fanons claim that Mr. Rude has a relationship with Miss Bossy or Little Miss Naughty. *Like his book counterpart, he was seen wearing a tall black hat in both Cinema and Pets, however, Miss Magic's goat, Nutmeg, burned it to a French beret. *He may either have a crush on Little Miss Bossy or Little Miss Naughty. *Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Bossy. *He had his shoes off four times (Trains, Beach, Shoes, Up and Down). *He may take a dislike to Little Miss Whoops and Little Miss Calamity. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Tall who hasn't been seen with him so far). *Mr. Rude is the only character that said "Murder" *Mr. Rude's House is seen in a few episodes. *Mr. Rude's Top Hat is seen in a few episodes. *Mr. Rude is one of the few characters who does not like to change his nature of his rudeness. *He was a bad driver in Jobs. *He was turned into a Bean Burger by Little Miss Magic from the "Parks" episode. *The heads will yell at him even when some of them aren't even with him! *At one point in "Inventions", Mr. Rude stated that he likes himself just the way he is. *On Youtube, Mr. Rude sang his own edition of Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay. *At times his rudeness will get him into awkward situations. *When he farted in Car Wash it just blew bubbles and the fart wasn't heard. However the heads still shouted his name. *He is one of the characters that the other mr men and little miss (except Mr Fussy(Mr Persnickity), Mr Quiet, Little Miss Calamity, and Little Miss Chatterbox) didn't care that he is rude and has bad manners, farts and burps. *He is the only red-orange character, but he is one of the four red characters. *The first time he was tickled was in Pirates. *He is the Chief Bean Taster of the Dillydale Beanery. *He Farted twice in Canned Goods. Counterparts * Owen (Total Drama Island and Total Drama , both fart), Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are ill-mannered), Mr. Smary Smarts (Spliced! both ill-mannered), Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are ill-mannered), Pumbaa (The Lion King, both fart), Timmy-Toot Toot(Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide,both fart), Butch (Tom & Jerry, both have a French accent), Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons, both fart and ill-mannered), Shrek (Shrek, both fart), Wario (WarioWare/Mario (Nintendo), both fart) People That Yelled out "MR. RUDE!" In The Mr. Men Show Mr. Rude usually farts then a character shouts out "MR. RUDE!" Season 1: *In season 1 there are usaully heads of Mr. Tickle,Mr. Happy (occasionally),Mr. Bump,Mr. Small,Mr. Grumpy,Little Miss Helpful,and Little Miss Scary.(Books,Inventions,Canned Goods,Heatwave,Yard Work,Hotel,Car Wash,Cars.) *Lake, Resturaunts:Mr. Persnickety, but Mr. Rude didn't fart on purpose this time. *Full Moon:Aliens *Dance:Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Sunshine, and Mr. Bump *Dillydale Day:Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Sunshine, and Little Miss Naughty *Sleep:Everybody *The Website: The heads, however they weren't seen. 'Season 2: ' *Clean Teeth:Mr. Bump *Game Shows:Mr. Strong *Robots:Mr. Messy *Up And Down:Mr. Messy (This time he burped.) Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Daredevil *Clocks:Mr. Nosy,Mr. Small, and Mr. Fussy *Pirates:Little Miss Daredevil *Telephone:Everybody *Home Improvement:Mr. Grumpy *Travel:The heads from Season 1 *Shoes:Mr. Bump *Washing & Drying:Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Scatterbrain *Sneezes & Hiccups:Everybody (except Litttle Miss Curious & Mr. Tall) (he burped again) *Surprises:Mr. Nosey,Mr. Small,Mr. Noisy,And Mr. Quiet *Driving:Mr. Grumpy *Fairies and Gnomes:Fairies *Dance,Dance,Dance:Mr. Nosy *Birds:Mr.Bump *Dinning Out:Mr. Tickle (He burped again).The Narrator (He burped again) Languages about him *French:Monsieur Mal-eleve *Spanish:Don Descortes International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Monsieur Mal-élevé (French) * しつれいくん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Little Miss Tiny * Big-Nosed Man * Overweight Woman * Bald Man with Glasses Mr. Rude's other apperences These are other books that Mr. Rude appears in. *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch (he became a frog) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website *Release of Mr. Rude in the French news (with video) Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Orange characters